The embodiment relates to a light emitting apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. Recently, the brightness of the LED is increased, so that the LED has been employed as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing luminescence materials or combining LEDs having various colors.
Meanwhile, the brightness of the LED can be changed according to various conditions such as an active layer structure, a light extraction structure for effectively extracting light to the outside, semiconductor materials used for the LED, a chip size, and the type of molding members surrounding the LED.